Teen titans
by titanFOREVER
Summary: There was a regular kid named Braydon ( thats me) Who is a super fan of Teen Titans and what happens when he gets sucked into there dimension and becomes a Titan and great evil is in store for the titans plz read worked heard on it and plz review
1. school

Teen Titans by Braydon Gunter

Braydon POV: Point Of View

It started one early morning I woke up for school. I went down stairs and saw breakfast on the table, no was home "Mom must be at work" I said to myself I ate my cereal and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and switch on my channel "SWEET my shows on Teen Titans wait I seen this one this is where Robin becomes Slades apprentice I like the costume I want that costume if im ever a superhero" I said It was 7o'clock I had to go to school we live right next door to the school Chapter 1: School On the way to school I was stopped by one of my friends Garrett he was heading to school to but when he saw me he want to talk he's like one of those guys you can talk to about superhero's anyway he asked me "hey did you see the new Batman game coming out the full name is Batman: Arkham Knight" " Yeah it looks really good Joker has to be back" I replied. We walked to school and Mr H. Told us to head to class "you're late". I got to class and of course everyone was talking I heard one person talking about the new series came out about Teen titans called: Teen Titans Go (hate it) anyway the teacher came in and told to put out our books and turn to page 112 section 8. Later at lunch I sat down at a table with my friends including Garrett. Then Zack the bully of this school came and spilled pudding on Garretts head " oops I slipped sorry hahahaha" He said "just leave him alone" I said under my breath.


	2. Fight

"What did you say dork" He said " I said LEAVE HIM ALONE ZACK HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU" I said " what are you going to do about it huh" He said in my face "You want to go tough guy" He said really loud then people started chanted around us "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"they said Zack kept pushing me trying to get me to fight I then heard a booming voice "STOP ZACK YOU'RE COMING WITH ME" said the principal he went to the office and I checked with Garrett if he was ok. School was over and I was heading home but then I heard a familiar voice saying YOU'RE DEAD DORK then Zack pushed me down I got up and ran for my life to my house.


	3. The Teen titans

Raven's POV:Point Of View

I was reading my book when Beast Boy came in and yelled at me " Yo Rae why do you always take my toe nail clippers!" BB said "How else can I keep your toe nails off the coffee table" I replied " HEY its not my fault that Cyborg keeps bumping me" He said "Whatever" I replied. Robin came in and asked what was going on "Well Beast geek over here interrupted my book and argued with me about his toe nail clippers!" I yelled I started to lose control of my emotions I was raging with rage I needed to meditate. I left the room leaving a speechless Robin and Beast boy. I had to calm down or my emotions will be out of control as I walked into my room grabbing my miroir. "Hey Rae what's a matter" Robin said at my door "nothing just go away right now" I started to yell "Ra-"he started to say before I cut him off "NO ROBIN! and don't talk to me in my mind either we may have a bond but sometimes you just have to leave my alone" I said "Look Raven let me in we can talk,ever since Beast boy broke up with you for Terra, you've been acting weird trust me I know what's it's like to have a broken heart" he whispered. I then felt a tear go down my face " alright but only for a little bit maybe you want to meditate with me?" I asked " sure" he said


	4. New Titan

Braydon's POV

I got to my house out of breath leaning on the door. Then there was a knock on the door I opened it with my fist clenched " GO AWAY ZACK!" I said as I realized it was a mailman "Package for Braydon" He said. I took the box and shut the door and got a knife and open the box. There was a note inside with a key this is what the note said

Dear Braydon Gunter

This key is for a door in your

closet do NOT ask who this is

you will find out later

now go.

I then grabbed the key and headed for my room. I opened the closet and move back all my stuff and there was the door.

I open the door and went inside. When I went inside I fell and blacked out. I then remember waking up on the ground by the giant Teen Titans tower. My eyes widened then thought for a minute "pshh this probably one of my dreams there no way am at Teen Titans tower" I doubted.

Then I heard a voice "What are you doing here?" I heard in like a squeaky like voice "I know that voice that's…..(turns around) Starfire!?" I said looking at her " now I know this is a dream let me guess Star all the other Titans are in the tower" I said " Yes but how do know the name of me?" she replied " are you kidding you're one of my favorite superhero's and TV show" I said " T of the V we do not have the show of ours" Starfire said in confusion "OK am waking up now" I said. I started to pinch my arm " can I be of assistance" she said " sure hit me" I replied. She hit me and I didn't wake up " wait am NOT dreaming!" I said in shock. Then my eyes widened and pass out but then woke up. "can I come in the tower Starfire?" I asked " sure" she replied. I walked in and I walked up the stairs the main room. Then I walked down the hallway with all rooms I knocked on Robin's door. He opened the door and freaked out "TITANS INTRUDER ALERT" he yelled"no Robin am not going to attack I woke up here I do not know what state this I live in Iowa and if I can prove myself can I become a Titan?" I asked " well…. for 1 this is California los santos 2 maybe like you said you have to prove it"He said. We headed to the back of the tower for combat training, I already saw Raven and Cyborg training will Beast boy and Terra operated it. " and…..TIME! 25.3 seconds good job Rae-Rae" Beast boy said "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled " hey guys it's his turn" Robin said as he patted me on the back " who's that?" Raven asked " I don't know what is your name?" Robin asked " my name is Braydon" I said " well Braydon what makes you think you can be a titan" Raven replied in anger "uh….uh...I-I-I" I stuttered " don't worry personal issues she not usually like this" Robin whispered in my ear "ALRIGHT DUDES new titan lets set up combat training!" Beast boy said. A few minute later It started, Battle droids and robots came out and started " Am not really a fighter but I want to be a Titan but ill try my best" I said in my head. I ran and jumped in the air and spun around and kicked two droids. I then kept punching one droid giving the 1-2 over and over, I then uppercutted him and then looked at my fist then punched a robot. I then jumped on a robots back and set it to self destruct but I set it wrong and it blew up in my face. I got up and ran at the mega droid that had 4 arms with swords at the end of his hand. I ran up and jumped and kicked it in the head and dropped back to the floor as sparks came out of his head " WHOO HOO! WAIT TO GO MAN!" said Beast boy "how did do?" I asked " HOLY! 13.6 seconds yo" said Cyborg. "so am I in?" I asked "one last thing you need a costume and mask" Robin said " well where can I get one because I don't got any ideas" I replied "Well you will have to make one we can't make it for you" He said. " Well we can give him one" said Cyborg.


	5. getting to know Braydon

Ravens POV

I was walking down the hall reading my book I was in the middle of reading "The Giver" I then saw in above my book was a shadow running toward me I thought it would past me but it bumped me making me drop my book made and the person fall to the ground. I then thought it was Beast boy I clenched my fist then went to go hit the the person " Beast boy watch were your…" I started to say as I saw that new kids face "oh it's you sorry my bad" I said in my moton voice. " It's ok here let me get that for you " he said as he picked up my book. " ahh the Giver good book you should finish it " He said as he gave it to me

" thanks so I didn't really get your name" I replied as I looked at him confused " the names Braydon your great and lovely one" Braydon said as he bowed down. I laughed " you know you're funny " I said " why thank you " He replied then my ipod came out from my pocket we both dove for it to give to me I then looked up and are eyes met I could feel his breath on mine our lips were inches away then Cyborg walked in and we jumped apart then took Braydon to the costume closet.


	6. Costume

Braydon's POV

As me and Cyborg headed to the costume closet me and Cyborg chatted " hey Cyborg is Raven ok because she actually laughed at one of my jokes and dosent with Beast boy" I said " WHAT no way but before go on about that how do you know about us?" Cyborg said "well in my dimension you guys have a TV show so I watch it every day" I said Cyborg then stopped and didn't argue and we got to the closet. He opened it and found a costume " If you know so much about us then you should know what costume this is Robin made a copy of it because someone stole the other one" Cyborg said He pulled out one of the costume. It had a big large X on it with a skull mask " ohh thats the Red X costume"I said "well now it's yours" Cyborg said. I then put it on and I was ready for action.


	7. First mission

I then headed out and into the living room the titans looked at me as I put on the mask " What do you think Titans" I said " good" everyone said. Then the alarm went off. "Titans lets go it's in downtown" Robin said as he headed out the door. I ran out after, we got to the garage " what am I supposed to drive" I said " here" Cyborg said as he uncovered a motorcycle he was working on for me. "WOW" I said, I got on the cycle it had a good engine. I then took off I saw that there was a button on my bike flashing, when I press it,it showed a map and where the crime was. When we all got there Plasmus,Overload and Cynderblock. " TITANS GO Beast boy Terra Cyborg take Plasmus me and Starfire will take overload Braydon and Raven take cynderblock" Robin said I nodded and we separated into our groups.

Me and Raven ran at Cynderblock he threw a car at us making me slide under it and Raven over it " good doche" Raven said I told Raven " thanks but you haven't seen anything yet" She then used her powers to pick up a car that had exploded and she threw it at Cynderblock. Then I ran up and grabbed his head and then kept hitting him with my fist which caused him to fall over and hit a gas truck. It exploded and I went flying into a building. Raven then came over to help me " you alright?" she asked " no my leg really hurts ow" I replied she looked down at my leg there was a big chunk of glass in my leg " ouch that really looks like it hurt here let me heal it now this is going to hurt for me to heal it I have to pull out the glass to heal it" she told me " do what you need to do" I replied. She started to pull of the glass of course I yelled in pain. After a minute of getting the glass out she finally got it out and she put her hand on me using her powers " ah! your hand is freezing" I said "thats part of my healing powers…...there you're healed" she said.

She headed back to fight Cynderblock but something was wrong when I closed my eyes and then opened them my eyes lit up white and blackness shot out of my hands and I shot the blackness at Cynderblock and picked him up!. Raven looked at me " wow oops I may had gave him some of my power" she said to herself. I slammed Cynderblock to the ground then threw him through a wall. After that he was defeated and we helped the others defeat Plasmus and Overload.


	8. Venom

We all got back to the tower and I sat down on the couch " oooww that was ruff" said Beast boy " Hey Beast boy later tonight want to go to the carnival?" asked Terra (ok didn't need to hear that) I said in my mind ( I know Right) a voice said in my mind. My eyes widened ( it's ok it's me Raven since you have my power I can talk to you now like a bond me and Robin have) Raven said (well thats cool) I replied.

Later I went on the roof it was dark out so all the stars were out " you probably miss me and I miss you too mom" I said to myself as I looked at the stars.

Then I heard a voice came from behind " so we finally meet" it said. I turned around and showed white eyes in the shadows and a white spider across his chest. He appeared out of the shadow it was " Venom...w..what are you doing here you're in the marvel universe not DC" I said " You know that portal you went through well it opened in my world and I ended up here anyway I came here to tell you that you're on the wrong side you should join me" he said " no you're evil am good ill never join you" I confessed " maybe this will change your mind and make you join Braydon its been along time since we saw you when we were weak but then we bonded anyway what am trying to say Braydon is that I am your father" He said in a evil like voice " n..no how is that pos… THE LAB when we were at the lab when I was little that goo transformed you!" I said. " choice let me know when we meet again there is going to be a war between heros and villans you got to choose which side you're on don't make the wrong choice" He said. He then left leaving me in shock.


	9. the kiss and new costume

I sat on the roof thinking (why why did he have to be my father why) I said. I then heard a voice come from behind " what are you doing up here" I turned around and saw Raven in the doorway " oh just thinking" I replied " mind if I read up here" She asked " sure" I replied. I took off my mask and then got up " i'll be right back I have to ask Robin someting" I told Raven " ok" she replied. A few minutes later I came back up " so what do you think" I said she turned around to look at my costume. I had a half black half orange T-shirt,black pants, gray shoes, gray belt, one of Robin's masks and blond spiked hair. "WOW" she replied. I then sat by her " are you still reading the Giver" I asked " No am read some of my spellbook" She replied " Raven" I said I then realized the word slipped.

She looked at me in confusion. " I...I uh" I stuttered " What" she asked, I took a big deep breath "this" I said, I then leaned in and met Raven's lips and started kissing her. She then started to kiss back then after 5 seconds I broke it " Wow" I said " did I just do that and did that really just happen" I tonted "I got to go to bed am tired" Raven said " Raven wait" I yelled, as I saw her leave her face turned bright red and she went down stairs.


	10. Beast boy vs Braydon

I was heading down the hall when I ran into Beast boy standing there like he was waiting for me " uh hi" I said " roomers been going around saying you and Raven are hooking up well STOP" He said as he got closer to me " aaa excuse me?" I said in anger " has it ever occur to you am trying to get Raven jealous by dating Terra.. I really like her I am just using her so stop it was working fine until you showed up and if you don't like it haha well im stronger then I look" BB replied. "you know what…..( I grin) so am I" I said in a deep voice " you want to go dude" said BB " I don't but if you want to so bad come on then" I said.

Then got in a fighting stance and so did Beast boy, He charged at me and turned into a gorilla and went to punch me but I dodged it and punched him in the stomach. He then picked me up and threw against the wall then kicking me in the stomach, I then got up and punched him in the chest then face, He then turned into a werewolf and started to scratch me. I then used my magic " Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" I chanted. I picked him up and slammed them to the ground. He got back up and picked me up by my shirt

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Robin said as he ran at Beast boy " well Beast boy want to fight I said no then he charged at me and I had no choice" I told.

**Authors note: please review I have been dying to hear what you guys think. I will start saying that do not own teen titans (i wish i did)**


End file.
